


Put the gun down

by Crazymuderiousdoll



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also depressed, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bounty Hunters, Chains, Cults, Cutting, How Do I Tag, Hurt Prompto Argentum, I am sorry for hurting prompto like this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Prompto Argentum, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Still alive, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Whipping, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum, cults are now involve, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuderiousdoll/pseuds/Crazymuderiousdoll
Summary: Prompto is suicidal, will get help or will he fall deeper into despair. More to come





	1. Prologue

(Prompto pov) I felt the blood dripped down my arm, the pain was accepting as another line was added. The tile is stained with a dark red, the feeling of pain slowly fades into nothing. I heard the clock chime as it strokes midnight, I look at my arm once more before I wrapped it. Heading towards the bedroom , I walk past a photo of me and noct a couple months back when things were perfect. I felt a cold drift as the front door open and close. His footsteps grew louder as he draws near, his hands cover my eyes know whats about to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: cliffhangers are the worst, who is this man find out in the next chapter, anyways this is short


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis hang out then something else happens

(Prompto pov) My eyelids feel heavy even though I have slept. I can't show them the truth, they can't worry about me. The hard object in my pocket poke my side whispering "another line for your thoughts". "Prom you okay?" Noctis ask with worry written in the look. My head swirls with thoughts and voices, all with the same objective. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, hold my fear back and lie through my teeth. "Noct I am fine I promise" I acted my happiness with in the lie, inside I hope he drops the topic. The other object vibrates in my pocket notifying me of a text, my hand moves to the object to message back the person mainly it was him.

Bae: where are you???

Prompto: taking pictures don't worry

Bae: bullshit probably fucking someone you whore

Prompto: I'm not

Bae: then get home now

Prompto: okay...

I turn off the phone then turning to look at noct thinking of a lie, "sorry my mom needs me I have to go" I started the dreaded walk home with out waiting for Noctis response. Dread filled through my body as I got farther from Noctis. I made it back to the house before he could get there. Time slowed as the car arrived. My eyes widened with fear as the ground comes closer than expected, the car door open and he stepped out in day light and shutting the door with a slam. His red hair swayed in the wind, his leather boots shined with each step. "Hey Allen" the fear was present in tone as I turn to look at him and his smirk grew as I spoke, "hey babe, why are you still out side?" His tone hiding the true emotion, he held is hand out as if to help and I knew I had to take it. "Wise choice" he said under his breath, he pulled me up and towards the door of my house, only the great six can help me now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:nothing graphic just yet, and ends with another cliffhanger and sorry for these being to short next one will be longer~doll


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red stains the concrete floor. I knew he was lying cause his face said otherwise tw blood, whipping, bruises, abuse

(Prompto pov)

The grip that once was sweet now harsh, the hand print still visible now more fresh. The pain  
Although familiar and yet new. The sound echo with each step, the door slammed with such force that the window shattered, but that alone didn't stop him. His grip never loosen, he lead us to the basement, the door creak when he opened. I felt him push me towards the stairs, knowing what was bound to happen. I walk quickly and quietly, the stairs creak with each step I took. I pulled my shirt, off "Wrists up and face the wall" Allen said grabbing the chains. I did what was told of me. The clank of metal when the chains made contact with the pipe, I bite my lip close to drawing blood. "This is gonna be fun" his sadistic tone drip, I heard the drawer open and closed with a slam. The wip cracked before he aims for my back, my back arched with each hit and my chest rubs against the cold stone wall. The tears wield in my eyes and blood drips from my lip and back. Red stain the concrete floor, he withdrew the wip and chuckle. "This is my finest yet" admiring his work, the sound of a click goes off knowing he took a picture. The chains come undone and I crashed into the floor laying in a pool of my blood. Dark spots filled my vision as steps creaks fades, my vision darkens know its the end for me. 

Noct... 

...I'm sorry I lied to you about the truth...

(Noctis's pov)

I stare an my phone hoping for it to ring, I have called prompto more than twenty times. I have a bad feeling in my gut telling me something is wrong, I picked the phone up dialing cor's number. "Hey I need your help" I said looking out the window. "Your majesty, what do you need of me?" Cor asked confused, " I need you to check on prompto" I said in a serious tone glaring through the window. " I'm on it" cor then hung up.

...prompto please be safe....

(Prompto pov)

I woke to bandages on me, the pain burn through my back from the strikes. I sit up slowly but its too much, " those wip slashes on your back could have gotten infected let alone kill you" a stern voice said. My head turn to the intruder, "cor" I whisper not trusting my voice. Cor sent me a look of worried and spoke, "what.happen?" he asked his tone serious and the tears shed down my checks and I said one thing "stalker".

(Cor pov) 

I knew he was lying cause his face says otherwise. He wasn't gonna spill, he look at the ground and whisper " don't tell Noct", I look at the broken person infront of me. "Fine but tell him the truth not what you told me" his head shot up and eyes widened but his eyes grew tired and slept, I walk out of the room and call the Prince. "Your majesty, you are not going to like what I have found" I said with a serious tone once more, I heard a car pull up then turn off...

A/n: I do not like how this chapter was done, and I might edit later anyways I hope ya enjoy~doll


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a promise to not let this happen again

~~~~an hour back~~~~~~

(Cor pov)

The clock ticks, an hour as passed since the prince called. I should head out before he does it himself. I put my coat on and grab the knob walking past the picture frame of me and prompto as a kid. I hopped into my car speeding to the address his majesty gave me. I pull in front of the house noticing the broken window. I got out and headed towards the front door, I open the front door careful of the broken glass. The wind howled I looked around noticing a familiar picture near the door. My worries now present as I yelled his name, "PROMPTO!!!" getting no response, a scent was in the air and I followed it to the basement. I open the door to see a shirtless yes beaten prompto laying in a pool of his own blood, I rushed to his side checking for a pulse. The pulse was faint but still their, I look around for any first aid...found it. Grabbing the kit and rush back to his side. Astrals please live prompto stay strong.

~back to the present~

The car engine died, I lean against the wall as the car door open and a pair of footsteps come closer quickly and heavy, the door slam open an a very familiar voice yelled. "PROMPTO!!" noctis's voiced laced with worry, knowing Prompto will be alright I take my leave. "He is in the back bedroom on the right" I said to the prince when I walk out from where I was beforehand, he headed towards the backroom. I look back once more and let a ghost of a smile appear then leave them be.

(Noctis pov)

I went to the back room, I felt myself gasp at the sight. His chest fell with each breath as a soft whimper came next, the pain in my heart grew as well with anger in the mixed. The phone rang but I dare not to move away from his side, silence filled the room along with shallow breaths. The wind slammed against the window, the room ran cold but the room kept its peace. I made a promise to not let this happen again but for now time healed his wounds.

(??? Pov)

"Phase two will soon start, for when the time is right we will break the kingdom" I yelled to the other hooded figures as the society of the horde.

A/n: cults its always fucking cults any who sorry for the long await for this chapter anyways enjoy~doll


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my blood ran cold when the sound of footsteps stop

(Prompto pov)

My heavy eye lids open, the sound of light snoring filled the room. I sat up groaning in pain, he has gone too far but I still refused to get help. My eyes travel around the room noticing a hunch figure over the the bed, I take a second glance to realize who it is. My hand goes to his cheek but hesitated when footsteps drew near, my blood ran cold when the sound of footsteps stop. The door slams open cause Noctis to fall out of the chair in shock and scream a little bit, my eyes never wander from his figure in the doorway. "I heard what happened babe so I came as quickly as I could" Allen voice held a worried tone but it's an act it's always been an act. Time seem to slow as his hand reach to cup my cheek, a movement of black grabbing the wrist of the stretch hand almost close to my face. "No one is going to touch him for now" his voice is stern with a lot of anger, I flinched at said tone and the intense glare from Allen. "fine, but I will be back your highness" the glare Allen held look like the punishment will be quite worst than before, 'oh astrals' I think as he walks out the front door. The room went silence once more so Noctis decided to break it, "I thought you didn't want anything with him again" he said emotionless and my eyes couldn't met his. I couldn't find my voice though the fear, I feel his gentle hands on my face rubbing circles. I heard, a can of sleeping gas open...Fucking why. "Shit" Noctis said trying not to inhale the gas as much, feeling weak my eyes start fading to black while Noctis tries to put a cloth of my mouth but my vision goes black.  
(??? Pov)  
~couple minutes later~  
"sir the prince and his friend are knocked out" a member said, "good bring my son in" I said holding the same smirk. The member left to grab my son. "king Regis will regret betraying me" I said as the door open again, "you wanted to see me father?" my son said the smirk on my grew a bit wider. "my son you did well for now we wait you can have your fun with them if you like" I said, my son's eyes gleam with mischief and mayhem. "Thank you father" he turn to walk out the door, "may the horde be with you son" I said turn my around to face the window. "Same to you father" he said and with that the door close.

a/n: Wow I need to work on this more anyways sorry for lack of updates I got very depressed and I lost motivation to write more chapters of this book but I tried to update even if it wasn't this story, anyways I hope you enjoy~doll


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now your both awake the fun can begin" He said smirk growing wide

(??? pov)

"this is going to be fun, especially for the Prince" I said before walking into the dungeon where they are being held. "bring them to the room next to mine" I said holding a smirk, I turn to the guard holding an idea. "Don't forget the machine that drains the prince's power" I said without paying much attention non anyone but them especially the Prince I want him to break at all means necessary.  
(Noctis pov)

my eyes open confused by where I am and who has taken me, I try to back space my thoughts when I remember I was with Prompto when this shits went down...wait where is Prompto. I take notice of my surroundings I was bound to a chair and gagged, I heard the door open to see an familial person holding a knockout Prompto "Ah I see his highness is awake" that voice was unfamiliar, best to. be on guard if I could just get out of my restraints to get to Prompto, "try as you may you aren't getting out of those restraints" the mad man smirked under the hood. I feel weak I can't do a damn thing. I hold a glare trying to look threatening as much as I could, Prompto groaned waking up with his eyes growing wide with fear. "Now your both awake the fun can begin" He said smirk growing wide.(A/n: not for the pure of heart please skip this cause it's gonna get graphic~doll). 

(3person Pov)

Hearts stop stop at this single moment, Prompto eye's couldn't met Noctis's blue sapphire eyes. Time slowed with each movement, clothes teared off and bruises shined on the skin. Nails on Prompto's shoulder pushing him to the ground, both the Prince and his friend eyes widen in fear. Prompto felt the man enter him, Prom's head shot back and a scream arose from his throat. Noctis couldn't stand to watch his friend go through this, his heart broke more than moments before the kidnapping. Moans, sobs and screams with skin slapping filled the room, but his plan is still in motion. He stop his thrusts, "well I have become bored with your noises not enough screams" the mad man spoke pulling out a blade. Prompto screamed louder with each slash, the room smelled of rotting meat and painful screams filled the room, the room fell in silence once his actions stop. A knock echoes through the room, the mad man pulled out of Prompto and made himself decent.

(??? Pov)

"I'm sorry my Lord but your father wishes to speak with you" the maid said, "thank you Doll I will see him soon" and with that I walk out of that room and into mine. The sound of glass shattering behind me drew my attention to the noise to see a figure dressed in black, " Lance of the horde, the sin you committed has put a target on your head" his voice held threat. "Who the hell are you??" I asked glaring but this 'ninja' wasn't fazed, I turn to grab my knife when a click then a loud bang echo through my ears. My eyes widen in fear as this person said, "always watch your Fucking back" . The glass breaks under their feet as he went through the window.

A/n: in need to stick to the Fucking schedule and also this was Fucking rushed, anyways I'm sorry for not being present the passed two days but now I will be on top of it anyways enjoy~doll


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May we save them and stop this Fucking cult

(Ignis pov) (a/n: a new character has been introduce~doll)

"For the last Fucking time-" Allen said, my gaze harden as Gladio approach this dirt bag. "You used Prompto the first time and now this has gone on too far, it's also been two weeks now I'll ask again where are they?" Gladio said his tone darken with threat laced within, "I don't Fucking know, I Fucking walk out after his highness ask me to" Allen said looking at me with a hateful glare. A knock ran through the Interrogation room, me Gladio look at each other before letting them in. "Cor what brings you here?" I ask with a worrisome looks, "there's some new evidence and it was sent directly to the king" Cor said and all three of us went to the king while leaving the scrum with a crownsgaurd member. We walk to the said room the king was in, " your highness you wanted to see us?" I asked king Regis, the king looked very stressed cause his son and his son's best friend have gone missing however something he got made his look more like stress and anger had a child. " you might want to see theses" the king said handing the pictures to me. Each picture was worse than the last, their eyes no longer hold emotions anymore just empty, the one I was holding was of both of them cover in blood,sweat, dirt,tears and much more. But in one of the photos I noticed an emblem. "Your majesty have a look in the bottom right corner" I said handing him the picture, eyes eyes grew into a glare find their base of operation now!" The king yelled, "what about Allen sir?" I basked being calm. Keep him for questioning and one more thing" he's said turning to face me and Gladio, "bring them home" a with that said he turned and walked away.

(??? pov) 

"We need to act now" a man on my right said cleaning his mace, "shut it Alistair we have to get them out first" a woman in red said to my left. "And how do you supposed how we do that Scarlet" another woman said fixing her Disguise, "Doll stop being a little Shit and get kain over here to discuss the situation" I said looking at her. "Yes Ethan I will receive him" she walked away her heels clicked against the tile slowly fading with each step. May we save them and stop this Fucking cult

A/n: oh damn some new characters have entered and one is the maid, what is the plan, what is going to happen, and why does autocorrect exists well of can answer two out of three anyways later~doll


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'May the gods have mercy on me'

(Regis pov)

Once I was out of site i pulled my flask out, I haven't had a drink since Noctis's mother passed away. The drink burned in my throat  
With each take of if, my eyes shifted to the frame with a picture from the past. To when everything was peaceful for moments but now that has change, heels click on the tile and my head turns towards the noise. A voice rang through the room of one I do not recognize, "your highness, I have brought a message from my master's" the voice was feminine and sweet. I turn to the voice of the messenger, her eyes shined with guilt behind the mask she wears. "What is the message?" I ask of her, "fate in motion, we walk the fallen path of the forgotten, soon your son and his friend joins the horde" she finished with tears threatening to fall. Fear raked through my body as she finished the message, she lifts her head and speaks, "I want to help you get your son and his friend out of there". I turn to her waiting for the explanation, "I don't want anymore people to suffer for their actions, I know where they hold prince Noctis and his friend Prompto" she said with her guilt filled voiced mixed with sadness. "You may help us but I warn you DO NOT BETRAY MY TRUST" I said with an emotionless tone, "thank you, your highness" with that she leaves from once she came. 'This better work' I thought while downing my drink more.

(Doll's pov)

I leave the castle and head back to the mansion before he notices my post empty, I walk down the hall to the room where moans and screams are muffled by the surrounding walls and yet loud enough to hear. Master lance leaves the room and heads somewhere else, I look around the halls to see if anybody was coming. I act and open the door to this nightmare scene, the boys look like hell. I shut the door and lock it for a moment and turn towards the prince and his friend, I walk over to them and their heads turn to look at me with their emotionless eyes. I kneel down to them I couldn't hold my tears back, "I'm sorry for not helping sooner and I am going to get you both out of here I promise" I said quietly. They dare not to speak only they nod for speaking may cause more pain, I stand up heading for the door and unlocking and leaving. My family may have been caught and kept in the basement until the day arrives. 'May the gods have mercy on me' I thought hoping for my plan to succeed.

A/n: omg this i am so fucking late on this chapter and with me getting sick every fucking time I go to the cabin , I am sorry that this is late and I am sorry shit is hitting the fan right now in my life but anyways see ya~doll


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay what is this new information?"

(Ignis's pov) 

"Can we trust a maid from the horde?" Gladio asked while hitting the punching bag with anger, his eyes shined with hate and anger. "The king made this call also she can get us in" I stated to which Gladio stop for a moment before going at it again, I sigh walking out of the training room and down the hall when I heard footsteps. "Who's out there?" I yelled waiting for an answer, "sorry for startling you sir ignis" doll said with her head down. I needed to be cautious with her for she works with the people who took Noctis and Prompto away and doing inhuman things to them, "no need for an apology we're all on our toes from this" I said calm and collected I knew she felt responsible for something she didn't need to be. "I know and I found something about the leader" she said with confidence but her eyes still  
Held sadness, before she could say what it is footsteps were heard drawing closer. We turn to the person coming closer to find no other than Gladio, "what were you two talking about?" Gladio's tone dripped vemon while his glare could kill an adamantoise . "I found some new information about the leader and his plan" Doll' s voice became more soft and waited for some sort of impacted which confused us. "Doll" gladio said but his tone soften a bit , she flinched a bit before meeting his eyes.

(Gladio pov)

I look at ignis who is as confused as I am then look back at her, "Doll, I'm not going to hurt you" I said, her eyes held tears but she quickly dried them. "I need to tell you this about the cult and its plans" she said try really hard not to cry. I realized why she reacted, "okay what is this new information?" I asked. She sighed and turn to me. "The leader was part of the crownsgaurd" she said her tone holding no emotion, me and ignis look shooked. "What?!?!" Me and ignis yelled in surprise. "I was cleaning his office and found a picture with the leader wearing a crownsgaurd attire and standing near king Regis" she said. "Why does he hate the king now?what happened?why did he betray the king?" I question but ignis cut me off, "we may not have answers but this has gone deeper than we imagine" he said.

(Doll's pov)

This is more than anything I could imagine, maybe Ethan would know more about this hopefully. I go to leave but I'm stop by Ignis hand on mine shoulder, "I want to know why you reacted the way you did when Gladio join the conversation?"... God shits in my dinner once a fucking again

A/n:this was supposed to be out last Friday but I was busy anyways I'm gonna try to get one out tomorrow as well but with the up coming convenience and with packing as well I am gonna try to update as I can anyways enjoy~doll


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be the key to this fight but its only the beginning, the secrets i hold about the horde will be told but the ones that are mine will be taken to the grave

(Doll's pov)

"It's a long story" i said in a sad tone, my many years of torment and fear cling on desperate to find my seams and pull me apart. Ignis looked at Gladio with a agreement look before looking at me, "we got time Doll" Gladio said waiting for my response. I sighed giving them the win and i tell my tale.

[Flashback 10 years ago brought to you by hope]

I was only thirteen when bad went to worst, it started on a September 8th. "I-im s-ssorrryy mas-ahh" i heard slapping noises come from the closed door, "poor newbie" a thirteen year old girl with bright red hair and dark brown eyes. "Shut it Scarlet, lets get back on track" i said not wanting to be punished by the fucker who runs the place, i heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind the closed door. "Called it" a another maid said as she Walked into the room, i look at Scarlet with a annoyed glance cause of the maid that walked in. "I'm going to help master lance" i said my voice lowering, my fear rises with each step closer to master lance's room. Once i walked in his hands go to my legs lifting the skirt to see and reach more, each movement worsted than the last. The tears and the begging to stop never help yet i still do it cause i don't quit, dear sweet Mikoto when will it end. His movement stops and he goes to a proper stance, he looks at me and says "give up I'm above you and will do as i say" and reaches for the hot, burning, red branding iron. He puts the iron on my back branding me. The smell of skin burning and the screams of agony and that room will never be the same, and the the person i once was lost to time itself.

[End of the flashback]

I finished telling them the start of hell, their faces showed sadness, sorrow, angry, and hate. I may be the key to this fight but its only the beginning, the secrets i hold about the horde will be told but the ones that are mine will be taken to the grave.

A/n: after ten thousand years and trying not to cut off my foot i finished this chapter, more stories are on the way but may take longer than planned. I went to a convention a couple weeks ago best break from family and stuff anyways enjoy~doll


	11. Chapter 10

(Regis's Pov)

"this has gone on long enough your highness, either we go in now or they will die" Cor said in pure anger holding the most recent piece of evidence sent a day ago. Before we could bicker more the door open revealing Ignis, Gladio, and Doll with angry written on their faces, me and Cor shared a look before turning our attention to them. "Your highness we Need to act or your son and his friend are going to be a cult sacrifice" Doll said with confident and serious blended into her tone, i sighed then turned to the three of them, "get ready to bring them home" I said leaving the room. I pulled out the hidden flask hand took a swing of its contents.

(Doll's pov)

I smiled and left the room to prepare myself for this fight and free my family, I felt the tears I held back for so long escape my eyes. A hand gently squeezed my shoulder in comfort, I crumpled to the floor and sobs tears of freedom and joy. I looked for the owner of the comforting hand to see Gladio standing there, I smiled and looked at him. "This is the end" I said to him with a gleeful tone as tears kept going, Gladio's arms wrapped around me in comfort. "Its time we get ready" Gladio said releasing me from the hug, I nodded and walked away from him.

~few hours later~

(3rd pov)

The car ride to the cult base was long, the time to reclaim what was taken from the people. This fight was for the Prince and his friend to return home. Doll step out of the car and headed towards the mansions right and the troops followed. All he'll broke loose when doll open the doors and let the enemies into the mansion, she lead Ignis, Cor, Gladio, and a couple of others to where the Noctis and Prompto are. Bullets rained down from guns as the fighting continue.

(Doll's pov)

"The room is up ahead" I said running to the torturous room, pulling the key out and unlocking the door to find both the Prince and his friend weak and covered. Ignis and Gladio moved to help get them out of here, I felt something wasn't right and I turn to notice the sniper ready to shoot, I had to act.

(3rd pov)

Time moved slowly and a shoot rang out in the room, there stood doll holding her side where the bullet made contact. All stood in shocked before another shot rang out this time at the sniper, doll's eyes became cold before she turn to the others. "Get out of here before anyone else dies" her voice holding sadness. Ignis walked over to her picking her up while she kept pressure on her wound. As they walked out the front door, all cult members being arrested while the injured allies and prisoners are being treated. Today is a victory won in time but now it's time for the injured to heal their wounds.

A/n: look this isn't dead, and look the boys are safe once again also need to work on this one more so yeah~doll


	12. Chapter 11

(Noctis's pov)

My eyelids felt heavy but I tried to stay awake, the voices around me were speaking but I can barely hear them, I start to feel my eyelids close and I couldn't fight it anymore and slipped into sleep.

(Doll's pov)

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room, I went to sit up but a pain in my side stop me. "Easy now, wouldn't want your stitches opening now?" A voice said to my right, I looked to see Gladio next to me. "I though you would spend time with the prince" I said to him before examining the room, the walls were white and there was a bedside table with flowers, gifts, and 'get well soon' cards. "Noct is still in a comma at the moment, and I wanted to check on you" Gladio said while looking away from me. "Well looks like our adventure ends here" I said with a fake cheerful tone while looking at the bedding. I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder, I turn to meet Gladio's Amber eyes. "well I think you should join the crownsguard" Gladio said with his normal tone. I smiled then looked back at the hospital bedding, "maybe someday but not now" I said teasing my head to  look out the window. A noise rang  through the room, "I've got to take this sorry" Gladio said than walked out of the room. I reach for the emblem on my necklace fittling it between my fingers.

(Gladio's pov)

"Ignis, Noct still in a coma and Prompto refuses to speak" I said worry, Iggy sighed in my ear. "We must wait and hope" Ignis said  "have you talked to her about the position  yet?" Ignis said trying to shift the mood, "she said not right now and she needs time to heal aswell" I said smiling and telling Ignis goodbye. I sighed and walked to Prompto's and Noctis's room. Prompto looked up from his phone to look at me, "how you feeling Prompto?" I asked even though I know I won't get a response. He just shrugged and went back to looking at his phone. "We know about Allen and his abuse" I said dropping a bomb in the room, a small gasp and I looked at the ground. "Noctis figured it out after a month of you showing up with bruises and wanted to help out" my eyes never left the floor. "We should have gone with him ,its our job to not only protect Noct but also our fellow guards" I was disappointed in myself for not going. "I'll leave you alone now" I said walking away from the room.

A/n: don't worry for i am here and still alive so yeah a fuck ton of shit has happened so i took a break and tried to focus but didn't work so I am back alright enjoy~doll


	13. Chapter 12

A/n: so im done and want to graduate already, but i can't cause im lazy lol owo~doll

(Doll's pov)

I sit in the hospital bed reading a book gladious brought me so that i don't get bored. A knock rang through the room, knowing who it was by the knock i smiled. "Nice of you to vist" i said still not looking up from the book, she just smirked and sat down in the chair. "Your mom misses you" she said i felt the smile go down, "sounds about right" i said with a straight face. "Let her know-" "that im safe, again i told her when i took the job i wouldn't be safe telling her" i cut her off. "Im just trying to help you" she said before walking out, "i know wiess" i said as the footsteps disappeared. I sighed and went back to the book i was reading. My head started to hurt before blacking out.

(Prompto's pov)

I sat in silence watching Noctis sleeping form, the sun shined through the window and the crownsguard are standing outsude the room just incase. I hear a groan from Noctis l, turning to meet his dark blue eyes, pain and saddness trapped in the dark sea of his eyes said everything. We didn't speak just sat in silence, the pain of the events forever haunting us and we may need time to go back to who we once were but not like before and probably never again. We sat in the silence just studying our faces before the nurse walks in to check on us, "your highness your awake i must alert the staff right away and the crownsguard" she says leaving right away. The room became silent once more and i turn to face the window until the footsteps enter the room, "how are you feeling your highness?" One of the crownsguard asked but got silence. Watching their reflection they were obviously worried because of the silence, "we must alert his majesty right away" the other said and headed for the door their partner following in pursuit. Everything went silent once again, voices started to filled my head of HIS voice, the actions, and all the noises, the memories comming back one by one and my breath began to speed up and my fingers made their way to my head clawing at my head until i bleed from the new wounds. I tried to calm myself but i wasn't working at the moment. I heard footsteps come closer to me and hesitate hands grab my arms and just rubbed their thumbs against my arms trying to calm me down. I calmed down removing my hands away from my head and sitting there not looking at anyone but the hands stay there for a moment before letting go. No word were spoken just us in our silence.

A/n: damn this took forever to get out anyways enjoy this chapter and hopefully it doesn't take as long for it to come out~doll

**Author's Note:**

> A/V: cliffhangers can leave anyone on edge, who is this man and why has despair grip prompto in its grasped. But anyways I have decided to add some of my work from wattpad to here same username if interested, any ways hope ya enjoy~doll


End file.
